The Enigma is Dating An Angel
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: A secret is brought to Cameron. Sophia has a past that she will do anything to keep from ruining her life. When she meets the Hardy's and starts to fall for the youngest, she'll do anything to keep Jeff and Matt from getting hurt. Jeff Hardy/OC


"Well that's the last box", Sophia said to no one in particular. She looked around her furnished new house and smiled. She just moved from Chicago to North Carolina. Cameron if you were wondering. Shuddering at the thought of why she had to move in the first place, she called out for her 4 year old husky puppy, Gabriel. "Gabe, where are you?" Sophia walked around the house to find him. No such luck. "Um, is this your dog?" someone from her doorway asked. She looked at saw a muscular brunette guy holding Gabriel. "Phew, thank god you found him." Sophia walked over to the guy and took Gabe from him. "I told you not to go off and wonder around. Now go play", she fluffed his head and set him down then turned her attention the the guy that still stood in the same place. "Thanks for finding him. I'm Sophia", she held out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Matt and it's no problem. So I take it as your our new neighbor." She smiled and nodded. "Well if your not busy tonight, would you like to come to my place for dinner? To welcome you to the neighbor hood", Matt asked. What was the harm in that? She could use a new friend. "Sure. I'd love too." Matt smiled at her. "Awesome. Well my house is just down the street. Its big and brown. You can't miss it. Be there around 7", Matt said. Sophia nodded. "Alright. See you then". Matt nodded and left.

"Well isn't that sweet. You just moved here and you already got a boyfriend". Sophia followed where that voice came from and groaned. "What do you want Camel?" The angel just smiled and stood up from the couch, with his white wigs spread. "You know I have to check up on you. Just in case you would run away". She just laughed at her fellow angel. "Well it doesn't matter because where ever I go, you always seem to find me. Now to answer my question, what do you want?" The angel grabbed his white beard and said calmly the words I was dreading to hear. "The Powers are coming soon." Sophia sat on her black leather couch and ran a hand through her hair. "But you said last time that they would leave me alone. I led all the fallen angels back to heaven. What do they want now?" Camel said nothing. She knew he was hiding something. But what? "Camel, what do they want?" He sighed and just said, "They saw into the future and they didn't like what they saw. So their going to try and stop that from happening. Just be careful." And with that, Camel left from her patio door and she saw him fly away.

'What the hell did he mean by that', Sophia thought. She thought after her last battle with the Powers, they would leave her alone. Shaking her head, she looked over at the sleeping form of Gabriel and groaned. Her past wasn't something she liked to remember. Her mother died when Sophia was born. From what her grandparents told her, her mother was an amazing women. But they didn't know much about Sophia's father, seeing that he left once Sophia's mom got pregnant. Up until she was 18, Sophia just thought her dad bailed because he wasn't ready for a kid. But on her 18 birthday she found out the real reason why her dad didn't stay around. He was an Angel. I know what some of you are thinking. Angels don't exists. Their just a myth. Sophia thought that too, until her 18 birthday when Camel first showed up and told her the real truth. Her mother died giving birth because no one could possibly live after giving birth to a Nephilim. Half human, half angel. Once she found this out she didn't want to believe it but during her first battle once she saw Camel and the powers fighting, she believed in everything she thought was fake.

"Sophia, you have to be at Matt's in one hour". She nodded at Gabriel and went to her bedroom and changed. Oh yea, she can understand animals. After about 30 minutes, she walked out of her bedroom wearing black skinny jeans with a white halter top and black sandals. Her hair was curled and she was wearing her make up light. "So, what do you think?", she asked Gabriel. Her puppy barked and wagged his tail. Smiling, she grabbed her phone and house keys. "Bye Gabes. Be a good boy while I'm gone," she called out then closed the door. On her walk over to Matt's house, she tried to forget what Camel had told her. She wasn't going to let this bother her. Not again. Her past ruined many things in her life. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Once she reached Matt's house, she walked up the steps and knocked. The door opened and Matt smiled at her. "I see you found the house okay. Well come in", he said moving to the side to let her in. "Wow. Nice place. Beats mine." Matt laughed and she followed him into the kitchen. "Well when your a professional wrestler, you would have enough money for this kind of house. Beer?" Sophia nodded and took the beer. "Wait did you say you were a professional wrestler?" Sophia asked after she took a sip of her beer. Matt laughed. "Yeah. Me and my brother, Jeff both are. Speaking of Jeff, he should be out of the shower by now. Excuse me", Matt said then walked out of the kitchen and yelled from the bottom of the steps. "Jeff! Hurry your ass up! We have company". Sophia looked around the kitchen then walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Jeez Matt what crawled up your ass this morning?", someone said coming down the steps. Sophia looked and was met with the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen. He sent her a smile which Sophia returned. "Oh hey. I'm Jeff Hardy", he said walking over to her. Sophia stood up and took Jeff's extended hand. "I'm Sophia. I just moved down the street". Jeff nodded. "Yeah Matt told me. So I'm guessing that red 2010 Lamborghini is yours?" She smiled at her car and Jeff's interest into it. "Yes sir. It cost a lot but I'm glad I have it. I love cars". Matt and Jeff looked at each other then at me. "Wow. Your the only girl that lives around here that has an interest in cars", Matt explained. Sophia just smiled, "Well you'll soon learn that I'm not like other girls", Sophia said then took a sip of her beer. They guys laughed. "Well I'm going to go finish making dinner. You two can talk", Matt said then walked into the kitchen. Sophia and Jeff both sat on the couch. Sophia's eyes went straight to Jeff's tattoo on his arm. Jeff noticed her staring. "You got any?" Sophia nodded then held up her hair and showed him the music note behind her ear. "Then I have this one which hurt like a bitch". She then lifted up her shirt and Jeff was in awe at the angel tattoo on her side. "This is amazing. Could use a touch up but other than that it's amazing". She just smiled. "Yeah. I've needed one for awhile but I don't know any tattoo artists." Jeff smiled. "One of mine and Matt's friend owns a tattoo shop. If your not busy tomorrow, we could go there. You could get your tattoo touched up. Me and Matt could also show you around". She thought about it and smiled. "Sure. Sounds fun." Jeff smiled and Sophia returned it. '_he has such an amazing smile_', Sophia thought.

Dinner came and went, and now Jeff, Matt and Sophia were sitting on the deck drinking beers. "So Sophia, why did you move to Cameron", Jeff asked. She froze. She couldn't tell them the real reason why. "I don't know really. Something in me just said 'move to Cameron'", she finished with a laugh. The guys laughed along with her. "Well Cameron's an awesome place," Matt said. Sophia smiled and took a sip of her beer from earlier. She looked around the Hardy's yard and noticed a trail leading into the woods. "Where does that lead", Sophia asked pointing to the trail. Matt and Jeff looked at each other with a smile. "Follow us", Matt said getting up and walking towards the trail. "Come on", Jeff said standing in front of Sophia. She smiled and grabbed his hand and they followed Matt. Soon, they stopped in front of a wrestling ring. "Wow. This is pretty cool," Sophia said. "I'm still surprised you've never watched WWE before", Jeff said amazed. Sophia just shrugged. "I've never had much time to I guess", she answered honestly. "Well we're going to change that", Matt said smiling. Sophia just laughed then looked at her phone. '_11:27_'. "Wow. I didn't know it was this late. I still have to feed Gabriel." Jeff gave her a confused look. "Her dog", Matt answered for her. Jeff just nodded. "Yeah. Well I should probably go. Thanks again for dinner Matt. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" They both nodded to her. "Just be here around 10," Jeff said. She nodded then waved goodbye. "Sophia, wait up!" someone yelled from behind. She smiled at the multi colored man running towards her. "What kind of guy would I be if I let a beautiful girl walk home all alone this late", he said once he caught up to her. "Not a good one", Sophia laughed. "So you don't think me and my brother are weird?" She laughed again. "Naw. You guys are pretty cool. You two also have nice cars". Jeff laughed and shook his head. "I still think yours is better." She smiled. "Why thank you. Oh and here we are", she said pointing to her house. Jeff walked up the stairs with her and stopped at the front door. "Thank you for walking me home Jeff," Sophia said smiling. He returned the smile. "It's no problem at all. Well you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow". She just nodded then gave Jeff a hug. He smelled like axe and vanilla. Jeff smiled and returned the hug. "Goodnight Jeff". "Night Sophia". Sophia smiled at Jeff once more and closed her door. Jeff smiled at the closed door and started to walk home, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
